The present invention describes a warning system and a warning method for a vehicle like a car, a truck or a motorcycle/scooter. The warning system is used for detecting moving objects. To this end the warning system uses a camera to sense the surroundings of the vehicle, and a computing unit to determine moving objects form the camera image. The present invention is directed in particular to monitoring the rear of a motorcycle for detecting approaching objects that might pose a risk to the driver.